Forgiveness
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: It's Graduation Day-we all know what happens on that day in the Persona 3 fandom. But, what if there were two leaders instead of one? Will Fuuka and Shinjiro be able to say their goodbyes before it's too late? Shinjiro/Minako, Minato/Fuuka, Shinjiro/Fuuka - a one-shot.


_Here's another of my one-shots from my RP blog. I hope you guys like this one. This is set in a twin-leader universe. How about I shut up and let you read it? XD_

_**Pairings: Shinjiro/Minako, Minato/Fuuka, Shinjiro/Fuuka**_

* * *

**_Forgiveness_**

It was March 5th, Graduation Day. Fuuka's eyes were swirling around the crowd, showing evident boredom in her eyes. Mitsuru was giving her speech as the Valedictorian.

"This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance…" Mitsuru lectured as Fuuka's eyes shifted to Junpei, watching him slowly falling asleep as Yukari kept her eyes on Mitsuru.

She barely remembered seeing them at the dorm. They say an occasional hello to each other, but nothing else. Fuuka felt as if she was alone once more. It made her sad and upset sometimes—having no friends…it was the worst kind of feeling in the world.

"Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this… As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly… He unexpectedly passed away, due to sudden illness… Sudden illness…?" She stopped suddenly, Mitsuru's eyes looking distant, looking as if she was just remembering something…

"That's rare. I've never heard her stumble in a speech before." A senior softly said to her friend as the students around Fuuka began to buzz. She started to stare up at Mitsuru, her eyes lost as well. She was beginning to remember the past…what had happen in the past year—gaining a Persona, Yakushima, Ryoji and Nyx, and—!

"Minato…" She softly said and stood up, noticing that Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko were standing up as well.

"…! I… We…!" Akihiko looked around, noticing that he wasn't the only one standing up.

"Huh…? Wait… Wasn't I supposed to…?" Yukari blinked her eyes several times, her memory slowly coming back to her.

"Oh… I… I…!" Fuuka covered her mouth, remembering what had just happen to her and her memories with Minato and Minako were coming back ten-fold.

"That's right… I remember now! Our promise…!"

"I remember…" Mitsuru smiled and put her hand on the mic, speaking proudly into it. "Yes… Upon my father's death, I was set adrift in life… No longer will I run from the future. I will face it head on, in memory of my father's will. I am resolved; free from doubt or hesitation! This is because… It is because I have such wonderful, such priceless friends…"

Her friends smiled happily as they started to come together in a group. Akihiko had to pull Junpei up from his seat as they moved together

"We swore to each other never to lose hope, no matter what tomorrow brings!" She grinned and pushed the mic away, leaping off the stage elegantly.

"Senpai…! We remember! Minako-chan, Minato-kun, Aigis—everyone!" Yukari mentioned, a smile upon her face at this moment.

"Yes, of course. Let's go, everyone…!" She commanded as everyone followed behind her, leading them away from the auditorium and away from the wandering eyes that followed them. As everyone was Ken running towards them, Fuuka backed away from the group, her heart pounding in her ears, as she made a mad dash to the rooftop. She wanted to get to Minato before anyone else could—and not seeing him before he breathed his last breath…

Fuuka shook her head and ran as fast as she could until her heart was about to give out.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Minako was in Shinjiro's arms, her lover's arms. Minato was being cradled by Aigis. She looked over at Shinjiro, his hand on Minako's warm cheek, a smile on his face.

"You…just had to make a sick man like me…push myself so hard… I'm so pathetic to forget the way I did. My feelings back then…they are still the same as they are today, Minako." He spoke softly, keeping the moment between them special.

"I got a thick skull, huh? The girl in my dreams…it was you… Crying and laughing like always." Shinjiro chuckled—a small smile appeared on Minako's lips, realizing that he never forgot her and she never did forget him. "It's not a dream… You're here…in my arms…"

The door to the rooftop swung open as Fuuka put her hand to her chest and looked at the couple to her right and she smiled. "Shinjiro…he's here…" Her eyes shot over to the other side, seeing Minato laying there on the bench—Aigis walking away from both couples, giving them the right amount of privacy. Fuuka almost fell to her knees as she walked over to Minato.

"M-minato-kun… I-I remembered it all! How we all put our lives on the line and the miracle that occurred… A-and the one who was the most dearest to me…through it all!" She expressed as she reached for his hand and pulled him up. Minato slowly laid his head on her lap and nodded. He didn't need to say anything to her—he knew what she was going to say, perhaps.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I forgot!" Fuuka bit her lip and looked into Minato's eyes. "I'm so glad that I remembered. When I did… I got scared…that you wouldn't be here… I'm right here…with you…" She softly said, her head bowed downward as she gulped. Catching a small glimpse at Minako slowly falling asleep in Shinjiro's arms, she noticed that Minato was as well.

"Hey~!"

Both Shinjiro and Fuuka shot their heads up to hear Junpei's voice in the distance. Fuuka giggled a little and Shinjiro shook his head in some form of desperation. "That idiot knows how to ruin a moment, huh?" Shinjiro observed as he cast his eyes back to Minako's smiling face and a squeeze of Shinjiro's hand, showing that she agrees.

"They're on their way… Everyone else is here too…" Fuuka softly added as she squeezed Minato's hand and he squeezed it back. Both of the twins were slowly fading from this world, and Shinjiro and Fuuka knew that the moment they felt their hands getting colder and then faces turning paler. Quietly, they both watched their loved ones closing their eyes at the same time and quickly both of them said their last words to them.

"I'll always be with you…"

"I'm glad I met you…"

Fuuka started to sob harder as his hand went limp in her own. She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes, the tears unable to stop flowing. Shinjiro was quiet, the moment between all of them was tight, sad, and…unexplainable…

"F-fuuka… I know what you must be feeling… We have to stay strong for them, alright?" Shinjiro turned to face the teal-haired girl, looking at her as she turned her head slowly towards him and nodded. "Good… Because… This is the hardest thing I've ever…had to do…"

The moment they heard footsteps—realizing that it was the SEES members—Fuuka put her forehead on Minato's head, being to cry her eyes out even harder. Shinjiro bit his lips and pulled Minako closer to him, not wanting anyone to touch her at all. Everyone was looking at both of them—confused, hurt, and speechless.

"F-fuuka… I-is he… A-are they…?" Yukari quietly asked as Fuuka nodded her head quickly and furiously. Her sobbing was quiet—she knew that she didn't want to look weak in front of the others, but now, it was too late.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she lifted her head slowly to see Junpei at her side. He was rubbing her back as he wiped her tears away. Akihiko and Mitsuru were moving towards Shinjiro and Minako slowly, unsure if they should wake Shinjiro from this nightmare that came true.

"Fuu-tan… We have to take him back…to the dorm, that is…" Junpei whispered as she nodded. "…I'll carry him back, okay?"

"P-please…d-do that for me…" She uttered softly and watched Junpei nodded and moved in front of her. He moved Minato onto his back, carrying him piggyback as Aigis came back to Junpei, asking if she could. Fuuka nodded. "A-anyone…c-can do it…just w-want him to be t-taken back to the d-dorm…" Junpei nodded and handed Minato to Aigis as she began to carrying him piggy back as well.

She sniffed her nose and noticed that Shinjiro was a wreck as well. She caught a small glance at his eyes and his face was being hidden by his beanie. Fuuka's heart skipped a beat—her heart more broken than before. Walking down the stairs and away from the rooftop, Fuuka felt Junpei at her side, helping her through this tough time, as she covered her mouth. "They…they look like they're sleeping…"

Junpei pulled Fuuka into a tight, quick hug as she sobbed even more. "I know… I know, Fuuka… And that's what hurts the most…"

Above them all, Minato and Minako were smiling softly, watching their fellow members walking back to the dorm, their bodies still with them.

"_**Mina-chan…Do you think they'll be able to move on?"**_

"_Shinjiro and Fuuka-chan? I think so… We were their pillar of strength. And now, they are going to be each other's pillar of strength now. I know it."_

"_**I agree… They are…two strong people who helped us as much as we helped them through life."**_

"_Minty, do you think… we can watch over them? Until we see them again?"_

"…_**Yes. We'll watch over them and make sure that they are there for each other, as we couldn't for them…"**_

Minako floated over to her brother and held him tightly. _"They are crying our tears, too, don't forget that. Until we see them again, we'll watch over them. Agreed?"_

"_**Agreed."**_

And they kept to that promise. When Fuuka went missing, Minako watched over Shinjiro, telling him to not give up on her. When Shinjiro proposed to Fuuka, Minato was smiling and proud that Fuuka was going to marry someone he approved of. Finding out that their baby was a girl, Minako cheered and was already thinking of baby names, even thought they already thought of one.

They were going to be there, watching over this strong, happy couple like they did in the past and even now, they are watching over them, watching Fuuka trying to get through her pregnancy. It might seem like a hard journey ahead for all four of them—and when both twins spoke their last words, it broke Shinjiro and Fuuka even more.

"_**I forgive you and always will…"**_

* * *

_**This was one of my favorite ones to write. I had a lot of good feedback and wanted to share this with you all.**_

_**I hoped you all liked it. :)**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
